kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
A Scheduled Appointment
Gameplay Info Level: A Scheduled Appointment Date/Time: February 9, 2949, 9:00:00 pm and counting Place: Baghdad, Iraq, Earth Character: Zuka Anthanee Division: Has no Affliction... Status: CAPTURED... Description *Objective **Kill The Doctor and escape... *Characters **Zuka Anthanee **The Doctor *Weather: N/A *Vehicle Used: Ambulance *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Opening Scene *Cinematic A helicopter is seen leaving Sangheilios. Planetary Defense Officer says, "Target escaped..." and the Homelands Security Commander says, "Roger...looks like he's on his own..." The helicopter is seen arriving at a hospital on earth. The capton at the bottom of the screen reads, "The Next Day...". An ambulance is seen with flashing lights arriving at the hospital gates. The gates open and the ambulance parks out in front. Zuka is on a stretcher and is transported inside. He is wearing a breathing oxygen mask. The scene ends. Gameplay Zuka is in what appears to be an emergency room. He is strapped and hopeless. A doctor comes in and tells him that his doctor will be in shortly. The Doctor arrives and he is shocked. Zuka fights but there's no use. The Doctor sets a table of surgical instruments beside him. The Doctor takes a blood sample and leaves. Zuka has a chance to escape by cutting himself loose. The Doctor comes back in to find Zuke is free and quickly stops him, only to be bitten in the shoulder and thrown against the wall. As Zuka escapes he hears The Doctor yell for him and laughs as Zuka knocks doctors and equipment over, heads outside and gets in the ambulance and escapes for freedom. Ending Scene *Cinematic Doctors are seen running outside as the ambulance is seen off in the distance. A doctor says, "Let him go, and get the head doctor. Tell him what happened." The other doctors behind run back in as the doctor picks up the broken off license plate and looks at it with squinted eyes, then looks at the road, then turns around and heads inside. Transcript *''Screen fades into the player in an Emergency Room, strapped down to a chair.'' *''The door opens and a doctor comes in.'' *'Doctor: "The Doctor will be with you to give you a blood test."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "What doctor?"' *''The doctor leaves closing the door behind him.' *''A few minutes pass and The Doctor comes in and slams the door behind him. Zuka gasps at the horror. *'The Doctor: "Oh please...you knew I was coming for you."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "You bastard!"' *'The Doctor: "That's not the word a real Sangheili would use on me...Fool."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "What are you going to do this time."' *''The Doctor drops a pile of surgical instruments down and turns to Zuka.'' *'The Doctor: "Nothing much, just a blood test and what not, I only need the blood for...one more thing."' *''The Doctor takes a vaccine needle from the table and looks at it.'' *'The Doctor: "Yes...and since I couldn't have that moment...I will make a new one. And all I need is your blood to do it..."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "What moment?"' *''Immediately The Doctor yells, "Shut up! and stabs Zuka in the hand with a surgical knife."'' *''Zuka screams in agony.'' *'The Doctor: "In time...you'll find out."' *''The Doctor takes the vaccine needle and extracts Zukas blood from him arm.'' *'The Dcotor: "Ill be right back. Don't go anywhere.' *''The Doctor opens the door.'' *'The Doctor: "Oh that's right."' (Laughs) "You Cant!" *''The Doctor slams the door, leaving. His laugh heard getting quieter as he leaves.'' *''Immediately, Zuka still notices that the surgical knife is in his arm. He grabs it with his mouth, then flips it out and catches it with his hand, spins it 180 degrees and cuts himself loose.'' *''He hears The Doctor coming back. At this point he's free. The Doctor, with 2 other doctors opens the door.'' *'The Doctor: "Nooo! You fools, stop him!"' *''Player presses both trigger buttons.'' *''Zuka jumps from the seat, onto the floor and knocks out the two doctors.'' *'The Doctor: "Now im going to show you true pain!"' *''As the doctor grabs a knife from his coat and almost stabs Zuka, Zuka bits The Doctor in the shoulder and throws him against the wall. Zuka runs out of the room.'' *''The Doctor can be heard as Zuka is running away.'' *'The Doctor: "Zuka! You fool! You don't know!"' (Laughs) *''Player must dodge obstacles, equipment and personnel, and make it to the entrance and get in the ambulance to escape.'' Category:Levels Category:Keros Campaign